The present invention relates to flytraps, and more particularly to such a flytrap which intermittently drives a flyflap to flap flies attracted by a bait.
When catching or killing flies, a flypaper or flyflap may be used. When killing flies with a flyflap, dead flies may be left in food, causing food to be contaminated. A flypaper is a paper coated with some sticky or poisonous substance for catching flies. However, because of its limited area, a flypaper can only catch a limited number of flies. There is known a device comprised of a swinging rod having tassels hung thereon and a motor drive controlled to turn the swinging rod, and used for flapping flies away. However, this device can only flap flies away, but cannot kill flies.